I Want Eternal Love
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: zuko and katara in a future avatar world ON HIATUS WHILE I WORK ON ANOTHER AVATAR FANFIC
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Katara and her brother, Sokka, shivered at the bus stop.

"I-I can't b-believe it's this c-cold!" Katara chattered. "It's o-only Octoberrrrrrrr!"

A guy drove by in his car and honked at Katara. Sokka spluttered in indignation while Katara blushed.

"How dare he!" Sokka ranted. "Why if he were standing here I would pound him! I would do this! And this! And that! Oh, and this too!" Sokka jabbed and punched at an imaginary foe.

Katara laughed. "Remind me to not introduce my boyfriend to you 'til we're engaged."

The bus pulled up a few minutes later and Katara rushed up the steps. She sat down on a seat with a heater and sighed. Warmth rushed into her body almost painfully.

"Oh, man! You stole the good seat!" grumbled Sokka as he sat down in front of her.

"First come, first served," she grinned.

A twenty-minute ride brought them to their school. The bus emptied and its occupants joined the crowd. Katara bid her brother good-bye and shove him towards his locker.

Katara's locker was right next to the seventh grade boys' lockers. Luckily, her neighbor had left early in the year. Katara didn't really think about the significance of a boy standing at the locker next to hers. She opened her locker and began flipping aside books. She needed science.

"Hey!" a Caucasian face with grey eyes popped up in front of her.

"Whah!" Katara dropped her books.

"Ow!" the boy grimaced as the books landed on his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Katara apologized as she knelt and gathered her books. "You just scared me."

"Sorry."

Katara studied him and couldn't place him. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here. I'm Aang."

The guy had messy golden brown hair that barely grazed his shoulder. He wore a long sleeved orange shirt with slightly baggy blue jeans.

"Katara," she said as she closed her locker. "Nice ta meet ya.

"I gotta get to class. See ya."

Aang stood rooted to the ground. Katara…her name was Katara. She was hot and nice. Man, was he lucky! He could get to know her better being her neighbor. He ran a hand through his hair. Wow, what a smile.

"Good morning, students," Ms. Huang greeted the class. Sokka reluctantly let go of Suki's hand and took his seat. Man, it always happened like this. He is just about to ask Suki to go steady and Ms. Huang calls the class to order.

"Talk to you later," he mouthed to Suki. She nodded.

"I'd like to introduce a new student," Ms. Huang announced. "I hope you all make him feel welcome."

Same speech as always.

"You can come in now," she called to the door.

A tall guy stepped through the door. Sokka scanned him, wondering if the guy would try to take Suki. He had black hair cropped close to his head and heated golden eyes. _He was good-looking_, Sokka thought. _To a girl he seemed almost like a knight in shining armor. Except for the fact that the guy was dressed mostly in black. And that lovely scowl. Or was that his normal expression?_

Sokka's gaze was grabbed by a flame-like tattoo on the guy's lower arm. As Sokka gazed at it, it looked less like a tattoo and more like a scar or birthmark.

"Hey. I'm Zuko," the guy spoke as if this was an unfairly cruel burden. Zuko caught Sokka's stare and followed it. Zuko reestablished eye contact and said, "Birthmark."

Ms. Huang then tried to locate an open seat for Zuko.

"There's an open seat behind Suki," she announced, pointing to it.

Zuko silently nodded and sat down.

"Suki," Suki said as she turned around. "Nice to meet ya." She extended her hand.

"Wish I could say the same," he replied and ignored the hand.

Sokka burned with anger. _Who did this arrogant jerk think he was? The prince of the world? How dare he treat his Suki-poo like that?! (Not that she was his or a Suki-poo…)_

Fortunately, the bell rang just then. Sokka stalked over to Zuko.

"Okay, let's get one thing clear, _buddy_," Sokka purposely laced the last word with sarcasm. "Suki is mine. Kapish? Mine, my girlfriend. You don't touch."

"Like I would want to," Zuko said coolly, standing up.

Sokka was left standing with his mouth open.

Katara opened her locker door.

"Hey!" a voice chirped from behind her locker door.

"Oh! Hi, Aang!" she smiled. His voice brightened her mood. Somehow, he was like a glass of cold water or a breath of wind. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, nothin'," Aang replied.

Katara laughed. "Oh, so you're the bluebird of happiness, come to brighten my day?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Say, you wanna sit with me at lunch, seeing as you're new?" Katara asked as she closed her locker door.

"Sure!" Aang agreed.

Zuko had been watching the girl and the boy. He hadn't been able to see her clearly because of her locker. When she finally closed it, he drank her in. Light brown skin, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice body. She reminded him of someone. He stared at her. She was pretty. Definitely not ugly. Whom did she look like? Then it hit him. That guy who was so possessive with that girl, Suki. It made Zuko feel kind of sick to his stomach. What was their relationship?

He looked at the boy with the girl. Seemed normal enough. He would keep and eye on the kid though.

Aang was overjoyed that Katara had invited him to sit with her. Score!

He waited 'til Katara left to go to class. He froze when he saw Zuko staring at him. Aang began to tremble. Zuko had followed him even here.

"Aang, over here!" Katara waved her hand wildly in the air.

"I can't believe you asked him to sit with us," Toph said.

"He's really nice, you'll see," Katara told her blind friend.

"Yeah, my eyes will suddenly work," Toph said sarcastically.

"Hey, Katara! Who's your friend?" Aang asked as he set his tray down.

"My name is Toph, Twinkletoes," the nameless friend interjected.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" Sokka asked as he and Suki joined the group.

"Aang, this is my brother, Sokka. Sokka, Aang," Katara explained. "Suki, Aang. Aang, Suki."

"Great, now that we all know each other, let's eat," Toph suggested.

Zuko looked at the group. Hmm, why was that kid in the orange shirt familiar? Then, he saw it. The sky blue arrow peaked out of the kid's sleeve. It was he!

"Hey, you!" a guy with close black hair stood. "Aang!"

Aang froze. Katara and her friends turned. Sokka grimaced.

"Man, it's that guy, Zuko," Suki exclaimed. "He was so rude this morning!"

"Air bender!" Zuko advanced. "I'm taking you in!"

"What is he talking about?" Katara asked.

"He thinks I'm the Avatar," Aang explained quickly. "I'm not! The Avatar died! He's off one. The fire Avatar died, and then the air Avatar died as soon as we recognized him!"

"How long was that?" Katara asked.

"Back before I was born. About fourteen years ago."

Katara couldn't let Aang get hurt for something he didn't do.

"Leave him alone!" she cried, standing. She blocked Aang. She could feel people staring. Oh, how she wished she could bend. That lovely, rare ability. She was of the Water nation. Maybe she knew the Avatar.

Zuko broke into a run. _Oh man, he's so scary. I wish I could bend._ Twin steams of flames sprung from Zuko's hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" _Stupid! You should have let Toph defend Aang!_ Katara flung her hands up to shield her face. A shield of water dissipated the fire to steam.

"What the—" Sokka began.

"Katara?" Aang gaped.

"Wh-What was that?" Katara whispered in shock.

"Y-You bent the water," Suki answered.

Zuko attacked and Katara felt the heat on her back.

"NOOOO!" She bent the fire around her. After she completed the slingshot, Zuko was faced with his own element. He barely dodged.

_What was that? I bent water and fire. Wait—Does that mean…_

Katara ran from the lunchroom. The realization of whom she was rushed in.

_I am the Avatar. I am the one who masters all four elements._

Katara stopped at a water fountain. She was a bender. She was a freak. And Zuko wanted her dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Responsibility

Chapter 2: Responsibility

Katara breathed in deeply. Okay, so she was the Avatar. What did that mean? It meant she could bend like Toph.

Katara turned to the water fountain. Did she have to see the water to bend? Or could she bend with the knowledge of its existence? She turned to the fountain. She felt for the water. Wait a—The water would be miles away in a reservoir waiting for the need. She pressed the button. Water rose and she captured it with her free hand. She led the water with her finger and gaped at the miracle.

"Katara!" Toph interrupted.

Katara released the water in shock.

"Toph! How did you find me?" Katara asked and then spied everyone else rounding the corner.

"Well, you aren't exactly light on your feet like Twinkletoes here," Toph replied, jerking a thumb in Aang's direction.

"What did you do back there?" Sokka asked. "It was magic wasn't it? Wasn't it?"

"It's called bending, Sokka," Suki interjected.

"It was magic! My sister is a freak! I always knew she was the black sheep of the family!" Sokka continued, unheeding of the others.

SMACK! Katara bended water into his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! She did it again! She did magic again! What am I gonna do? She did magic!" Sokka ran around in circles screaming.

Toph stuck her foot out.

"OOF!" Sokka tripped over her foot.

Katara grabbed his collar and jerked him to his feet. She slapped his cheek.

"You finished?" Toph asked dryly.

"Yeah, I think so," Sokka breathed.

"Good," Katara said, releasing him. "Because I'm billing you for the hearing aid I need."

"Wow. I'm impressed," Sokka whistled.

"Huh?" the rest of the group asked in unison.

"Well, normally whenever you find out something really bad or important, you hurl, Katara," Sokka pointed out.

"Well, maybe finding out I'm the Avatar is different," smiled Katara. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good. After some gags and a scrambling from her friends, Katara felt her recently eaten lunch come back up. Or maybe becoming the Avatar did not change her nature.

"Eww. What did you have for lunch?" a faintly familiar voice echoed in Katara's ears.

"Uh-oh," she whispered.

"I was gonna capture you. But now I think it would be better if I took you to the nurse's office, _Avatar_," Zuko said with scorn.

"You know, I hear lots of female Avatars get sick to their stomachs," Sokka snickered.

"And I also heard that many of the Avatar's sarcastic family members disappear with no trace," Toph smiled wickedly. "I heard the Avatar's friends often are benders. Benders who love burying sarcastic, pessimistic, water tribe males…alive."

"Excuse me! Has everyone forgotten that our enemy is standing in our midst, ready to haul the Avatar to her death?!" Aang shrilled.

"I haven't," Suki piped up. "But I'm also busy worrying about my boyfriend's life!"

"ENOUGH!" Katara screamed. The water fountain exploded, showering the occupants of the hallway with water. "I am sick of this stupid argument! I will not listen to you talk about me as if I don't exist! I am a human being!"

Katara bent the mix of puke and water off the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have hurl to clean up." She jogged towards the bathroom.

"How was school?" Katara's adopted mom asked Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang as they entered.

They looked at each other with heavy, laden glances.

"Good, nothing happened," Katara answered quickly with a big smile.

"Yeah, no Avatar stalker attacked us at lunch that's for sure," Sokka blurted out.

Katara, Suki, Toph, and Aang elbowed Sokka.

"What?" Katara's mom replied.

"Nothing! Sokka was just joking," Suki covered it up with a smile.

"These wonderful kids of yours have nothing to do with the Avatar. They're definitely not the Avatar!" Aang chirped. "Yowch!" Aang yelped as Toph ground her heel into his foot.

"Shut up, Twinkletoes!" Toph gritted.

"Who's the new boy?" Katara's mom asked.

"Oh, he's Aang! New seventh grader. His locker's next to mine," Katara explained before some stupid guy said the wrong the thing. "Um, if it's alright, we'll be in the basement."

"See ya!" the teenagers ran down the stairs.

"Okay, Toph, now we bend!" Katara grinned.

"Katara, the Avatar is the savior of the world. It's not to be taken lightly. You have to help the Fire Nation. Civil war has been racking their country for decades. You need to put a stop to it. If you don't, it could lead to the end of the world as we know it. The one side of the Fire Nation plans to take over the war. If that side wins, they will use their superior power to wipe out the rest of the nations. Only you can save the world, Katara," Aang stated. "This isn't play time."

"Man, just had to be a spoilsport, didn't you, Aang?" Katara pouted half-heartedly.

"Katara!"

"I know, Aang. This isn't a game. I have a Fire Nation stalker on my back and probably will have even more in a few weeks. I have a dangerous power. My bending is affected by my emotions. The hallway was proof enough of that. But, you guys, I'm scared," Katara looked up. "I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to," Suki replied, placing an arm around Katara. "You have us. We're here for you, Katara. We'll do the best we can to help you carry the burden of the world."

"You can always count on me, Katara," Sokka looked into his sister's eyes. "We've always been together. We always will. I stood by you in the orphanage, refusing to leave you. I'll stand by you now. It doesn't matter who you are. You'll always be my sister."

"Aww," Toph cooed. "Isn't that sweet? Even though your brother is a sentimental sop, he's right. I've always been here for you, Katara. I always will. I won't abandon you just because you've discovered a new part of yourself."

"Thanks," Katara brushed her hand across her eyes.

"Let's make a promise. We'll protect you, Katara, with our lives," Suki put her hand out. "Because we love you."

Sokka placed his brown hand on top of Suki's slim hand. "To my sister," he said. Toph's white hand joined theirs. "To my best friend," she said softly. A new Caucasian hand with a blue arrow on it joined the other three. "To the Avatar and my friend," he spoke levelly.

"To the world," Katara place her brown hand on top of Aang's.

"Let's call ourselves Team Avatar!" Sokka said in his announcer voice.

"Team Avatar?" Toph asked with cocked eyebrows.

"What? I think it's cool!" Sokka protested. "It's catchy."

"It's stupid, you dork!" shouted Toph.

"Besides, you're not exactly the best warrior," Katara pointed out. "The only thing you're really good for is plans."

"True," Suki spoke up. "You need to learn some self-defense. Even I know a fighting style."

"Hey, I know how to fight!" Sokka yelled. "I can throw a boomerang with great accuracy!"

A pale girl with golden eyes, black hair, and pale skin smiled. Once she captured the Avatar, her side of the Fire Nation would win and conquer the world. The only thing they needed was that little Avatar. That little water bender who was scared to death of her job. Azula smiled. This shouldn't be too hard.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

Chapter 3: Learning

"Well, let's get started, Toph," Katara said eagerly.

"Wait! You have to learn the elements in order. Well, actually you don't _have_ to, but it's a smart idea to," Aang stopped Katara. "You must master waterbending, earthbending, firebending, and lastly airbending. So we already have two of your teachers, Katara," Aang grinned.

"Two?" Katara queried. "But Toph is the only bender I know."

"Not any more," Aang said. "I am an Airbender. I'll be more than happy to teach you airbending, Katara."

"So I just need to find a Waterbender and a Firebender to teach me. Too bad Zuko won't teach me firebending," Katara chuckled. "Then I'd only have to find a waterbending master."

No one else laughed with Katara.

"Okay, bad joke," she attempted a smile.

"Well, how will we find Katara a Waterbender?" Suki asked. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Our plan of attack," Sokka grinned, "will be to check the phonebook."

He was granted disbelieving stares.

"Oh, come on! Maybe someone will have a waterbending class. You know, like Suki's Kyoshian martial art class. Or Toph's earthbending class!" Sokka elaborated. "You do go to an earthbending class, right, Toph?" he whispered to Toph.

"Of course I do, Sokka," Toph said sweetly. "There are earthbending masters who waste their precious time to attempt to teach blind girls earthbending, a skill that is learned mainly by sight. Of course no!" she shouted.

"Fine, but it's still worth a try," Sokka pointed out.

After hours of fruitless searching, Katara remembered something.

"Couldn't I teach myself?" she asked.

"Huh?" everybody chorused in unison.

"Couldn't I teach myself waterbending? I mean, back when the Air Nomads were wiped out, there was Avatar Aang. He traveled the world with a Waterbender girl named Katara. Katara taught herself most of the waterbending basics. Couldn't I do the same thing?" Katara explained.

"Maybe. But I think it would be a better idea to find you a waterbending master," Sokka agreed without glancing up.

Katara glowered at him. Just because she wasn't quite as smart as he was, he thought all her ideas were bad. She only scored a few points lower than him! Yet he acted as if he was getting A++'s and she was getting F's! He was so stuck-up!

"You know what—" she stopped. Now was not the right time. Katara took a deep breath. "You're—right."

"I found it!" Suki screamed. "Water Rush School. Waterbending classes from the famous Pakku. Hours: Monday through Saturday. 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. Phone: 1800 672 2253!"

"Give me the phone!" Katara squealed. Aang passed her the phone and the group gathered around her as she punched in the number.

"Hello, Water Rush School. How may I help you," an older man's voice droned.

"Hi, my name is Katara and I was wondering if I could enroll in one of your classes," she said politely.

"How much experience do you have with waterbending?" the man interrupted.

"Umm, I just realized I can bend today," Katara replied.

"How did you find out? What did you do?"

"Well, this guy was picking on my friend and I stood in his way. He fire bended and I screamed, threw up my hands, and looked up to see a screen of water. Then I went downstairs and used the water fountain to capture some water. I was just making like figure eights. Then my friends came and I hurled. Then we argued and I exploded the water fountain."

"Okay, come in tomorrow at three and I'll place you," the voice said. "Good day."

Katara hung up.

"Well?" Sokka asked.

"He's going to place me tomorrow," Katara said slowly.

"Okay now, Katara. All we're going to do is have a mock battle. You may only bend. I will call the match," Pakku said. "Come."

Katara raced after him. They entered a gymnasium-sized room of ice. In the middle was a line.

"This room is made for Waterbenders. The break in the center allows waves of water to flood the room. A true Waterbender can use these elements to his advantage. We will begin on opposite sides," Pakku crossed the room. Katara and he bowed. "Begin," Pakku said.

Katara clumsily beckoned to the crack. A wobbly clump of water came towards her. She looked at her hands. She was trembling with fear, excitement, and nervousness. That's why her water clump was so weak. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Such is life._

"Hyah!" Katara flung her right arm out, drawing the liquid with it. The water whip cracked wickedly as it reached for Pakku. Pakku dodged easily.

Pakku moved across the ice smoothly. He stopped and froze his feet to the floor. He created two huge pillars of ice and began slicing razor-sharp slices from their tops. Katara's eyes widened in panic.

"Aah!" she barely dodged the first slice. She continued to dodge them for about a minute.

Katara dodged one disc and turned to see another only a yard away. "AAAH!" she screamed. She punched at it and closed her eyes. She felt the heat boil up inside her. "No!" she shouted. _It wouldn't touch her! It wouldn't!_ She opened her eyes to see a fireball melt the ice.

Pakku saw it. His eyes widened with comprehension. He grinned. "It is an honor, Avatar."

Pakku created a huge wave and rode it next to Katara. He began to create an ice prison around Katara. "Come now, Avatar. Don't disappoint me. You should catch on quickly."

"No," Katara tried to bend the ice. She tried to call up the dying heat within her. Why couldn't she bend?

"Fight, Katara!" Pakku shouted. "You will not save the world by not fighting!"

"Stop it!" Katara screamed. She couldn't tell what she was doing. She vaguely felt the heat come surging back.

Pakku stumbled back. Katara's eyes had begun to glow. With a burst of heat, she melted the ice. She sent him into the opposite wall with a blast of air.

Katara felt like she was drowning. Drowning with no hope of surviving. She struggled for control. She knew someone else was controlling her. She didn't like this exclusion. She could see the world again. She could hear Pakku shouting for her to calm down, to stop. Katara was almost there. Then she was there in control yet she could feel them. Her past lives were still there.

"Match—over," Pakku gasped and began to slump forward.

"No!" she caught him.

"Excellent job, Avatar," Pakku grinned.

"Wait. Did you do that on purpose? Did you want me to lose control?" Katara demanded.

"I wanted you to fight back. It wasn't my intention to have you enter the Avatar state but it served its purpose," he replied. "A bender cannot hesitate in battle," he stood and motioned for Katara to follow. "Hesitation leads to disaster. You hesitated after the fireball. You did not allow yourself to bend."

"But I tried!" Katara protested. "I couldn't bend! I tried!"

"NO! You tried but in your mind, you refused to let go, to just react with bending. You refused to use the power."

"Are you saying I shouldn't think when I fight?" Katara asked.

"No, you should still think. Just don't over think and rely on purely your physical abilities. Bending comes from the spirit. When you rely on your brain and strength, you don't allow your spiritual energy to flow. Therefore, you can't bend," Pakku explained.

"You know, you have a good point," Katara smiled. "All the other times when I bent, I didn't think much. I…felt it."

"Exactly. Once you realize that, you've discovered the key to bending."

A/N: I am sorry for any discrepancies you find with my bending explanations. Thank you, all my reviewers. I appreciate your support. Oh and I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Even if I wish I did T.T


	4. Chapter 4: Running

**A/N: This chapter takes place about three to four weeks after the last chapter. In this time, Zuko has been stalking Katara and attacking her.**

Chapter 4: Running

"So would you bend for me, Katara?" Sokka asked Katara as they waited for the bus. "I haven't seen you bend since the day we discovered you were the Avatar."

"Okay, first off, _we_ did not discover I was the Avatar. _I _discovered it. Besides, I don't really want to," Katara clarified.

"Please, please, please, please, please, oh, pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase?" Sokka begged her.

"Fine," Katara spat out. "Anything to get you to shut up." Katara motioned to the sewer. A giant orb of water floated towards her. "Now just stay there, Sokka." She flung the water up in the air like a ball.

"Wow! Where'd it go?" Sokka asked Katara. "Did you make it disappear?"

"Not quite. It's right….here!" She let the water fall and soak Sokka. "That's how I waterbend," she grinned.

"Quite impressive, Avatar," a voice said from behind Katara.

Katara's face drained. "Zuko," she whispered.

Katara turned to face Zuko. "Zuko," she said quietly. "What do you want?"

"You, Avatar," Zuko's lips tightened into a grin.

"Well, at the moment, I'm not free to go with you," Katara said, trying to keep a calm face and not show that fear was closing her throat. She swallowed and nearly choked on her own spit. She looked at Zuko's eyes and saw eyelid. She followed his gaze downward and almost screamed when she realized what the object of his attention was. Her chest was rising and falling and her shirt was only making it worse. Zuko was being a perverted teenager.

He raised his eyes and smiled. "Scared?" he asked.

"No," she said as she shifted her stance. "Just doing some deep breathing exercises. You know to get ready to whoop your butt." She smirked. "Hope you don't mind getting beat by a girl."

"Who says you'll beat me?" Zuko replied. He made daggers of fire. He rushed forward and swiped at Katara. She jumped away and summoned the water from the sewer. He charged at her again and she threw up a shield of water.

"Attack him!" Sokka yelled. "Don't just dodge him!"

"You think it's that easy?" Katara asked as she dodged Zuko again.

"Yeah!" Zuko replied, turning towards Katara.

"Yeah, what he said," Sokka agreed.

"You think it's so easy? You do it!" Katara tossed her water to her brother.

"I can't bend!" Sokka panicked.

"Well, since you passed on the ball, I guess I'll just attack your brother," Zuko smirked.

"Katara!" Sokka pleaded with his sister as Zuko ran towards him.

"You're lucky I'm a nice sister," Katara said as she jumped in front of Sokka. In one fluid motion, she gathered all the water around her and cracked a whip at Zuko. Zuko breathed out a huge blast of fire. Katara was forced to withdraw her whip and throw up a shield. She couldn't see through the steam their colliding attacks created. Katara's eyes darted about, looking for a glimpse of Zuko.

"I can't see!" Sokka shouted to Katara.

"Oh no! What a tragedy!" a very familiar sarcastic voice interjected.

"Toph!" Katara smiled.

"None other!" Toph grinned. "Looks like I'm just in time too. It appears you could use my assistance."

"Hey what about us?" Aang's voice asked.

"Oh yeah. I brought Twinkletoes and Suki along too," Toph said touching Katara's shoulder. "He's on your right. He's running towards you."

"Thanks, Toph. Aang, dispel this steam, will you?" Katara asked.

"No problem," Aang brought out an airbending staff and created a huge gust of wind. The steam roiled away, leaving Zuko naked. **(Not literally. He just has no cover now. It's figurative.) **

"There you are," Katara smirked. She gathered the water around her in a circle. "I won't lose to you!" The water began to spin and flagella snapped out, cracking lethally. _I'm losing control,_ Katara thought. _I won't let that happen again._

"_You did not allow yourself to bend… NO! You tried, but in your mind, you refused to let go, to just react with bending. You refused to use the power…No, you should still think. Just don't over think and rely on purely your physical abilities. Bending comes from the spirit. When you rely on your brain and strength, you don't allow your spiritual energy to flow. Therefore, you can't bend."_

_No!_ Katara glared at Zuko. _I won't refuse it. I'll let it flow through me. I won't be afraid anymore!_

"Let's go!" she shouted as she ran towards Zuko. "This ends now! I won't be afraid of my power anymore!"

Was she drowning? No, she was more of floating. Stars surrounded her. The universe. What was that in front of her? A glowing star. Brighter than all the others. She was falling now. Falling towards the earth. What was happening? She couldn't feel her past lives. Wasn't she in the Avatar state? Why did she feel like she was in control?

Katara saw the world and Zuko charging at her. Katara screamed and ran from him.

"Katara?" her friends called. "Where are you going?"

_Anywhere but here,_ Katara answered in her mind.

"Avatar, you can't avoid me forever," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear as she stood at her locker.

"I'm going to be late to class," Katara said moving away from Zuko. He grabbed her wrist.

"We fight now," he said tightening his grip and increasing the heat emanating from his hand.

"OW!" Katara pulled and squirmed. "Let go! That hurts."

"Make me by fighting me."

"No, it's against the school rules. We'll both get in trouble," Katara searched for some water. A water fountain caught her eye. She pulled Zuko towards it. He braced himself and kept her away from the fountain.

Katara got angry now. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "Let go!" She grabbed at the fountain. "I mean it, Zuko. Let go! Now!" The fountain exploded and water rained down on the couple.

"Haaah," Katara breathed on Zuko. He let go of her in surprise as the water soaking him began to freeze. After freezing Zuko, Katara turned and ran to class.

Katara got off the bus alone, her brother out on a date with Suki. She began to trudge through the freezing rain.

"Avatar! You can't run away from me forever!" Zuko shouted at Katara.

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't keep trying!" Katara threw back at him as she sprinted towards her house. _I can't beat him without the Avatar state. I'm not strong enough._

A fireball crackled by her ear. Rainwater rushed by her in the sewer. She shoved the water behind her. "Go away!"

"I won't stop hunting you until you're on our side!" Zuko said.

"Leave me alone!" Katara summoned a gigantic wave and brought it down on Zuko. She brought it up around him creating a bubble. She froze it. Zuko began tapping it experimentally with his knuckles.

"You won't be getting out of there anytime soon," Katara grinned. "That ice is a foot thick."

"Katara?"

"Mom!" Katara whirled around to see her adoptive mother staring at the two combatants.


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and Truths

Chapter 5: Lies and Truths

"Katara? Is that you?" Katara's mother stepped forward.

"Yeah, Mom," Katara's brow furrowed.

"Why are you bending? Why does that boy call you Avatar? What's going on?" her mother's tone became very maternal.

"Go inside, Mom. I'll explain it all later," Katara never took her gaze from Zuko.

"I won't go anywhere until you tell me what's going on, young lady!" her mother decreed.

"I've known I was a bender for quite some time," Katara lied. "And this is just a whack job from school who thinks I'm the Avatar. So he keeps stalking and attacking me.

An explosion of heat, flames, water, steam, and ice ended the lying.

"Come on Avatar! Fight me!" Zuko punched fireballs at Katara.

"Mom, run!" Katara yelled as she threw up a shield of ice. After she heard the door close, Katara began to speak. "How dare you!" She advance toward Zuko and a wave began to form behind her. "You could've killed my mom!"

"So?" his nonchalant stare angered Katara.

"So?! She's the only mother I've ever known!" she shouted.

"Yeah, most people I know only have one mother," Zuko replied sarcastically.

"Why you conceited bigot!" Katara grabbed Zuko and hauled him close. "Just because you're a Firebender you think you're better than me? Or is it because you've always had a mother? Well, guess what? She's not my real mom! I never knew my real mom! My earliest memories are from an orphanage!"

"What makes you think you're the only one who's had a tough life?" Zuko asked, slapping her hands away. "Maybe you're lucky not to have known your real parents! Because you don't have to deal with any painful memories!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Katara asked, stumbling away. The tsunami behind her melted away.

"My mom's dead too," Zuko admitted.

All Katara could hear was the drip of the rain. Zuko was like her? Motherless, alone. Did he feel all alone sometimes? Bereft? Empty? Did he ever feel like he was a loner despite the people around him? Did he envy those who knew their real mothers, who still had their mothers to hold?

Zuko saw Katara shivering. Was she cold? Was she scared? Was she hurt? A thread of fear wound its way into his chest. Would she be okay? Involuntarily, he took a step towards Katara.

Katara felt the cold winter rain slap her face. She realized something hot, wet, and abrasive was steaming down her cheeks. It mixed with the rain and she realized they were tears.

Zuko saw those blue eyes fill with tears and watched them spill down her cheeks. Before he realized what he was doing, he had taken Katara I his arms and pressed her close to him. He heard her quiet sobs. He hesitantly breathed in her scent. She smelled like jasmine. His hands moved down her arms and back. She felt cool after the heat of his anger.

Zuko was nice and warm. He was tender and yet still rough and inexperienced. He smelled of sweat, smoke, and something she couldn't name. Katara clutched his black T-shirt. She heard her sobs. Katara let go of his shirt and Zuko pressed her head against his chest. She stayed still and she heard his heartbeat, strong, steady, and reassuring. She listened wordlessly. Her eyelids veiled her eyes. Were all boys like this? So kind? Or was it just Zuko? Were all boys this warm? Or just Firebenders?

Firebenders. Katara's eyes snapped open and her blood froze. Zuko was a Firebender. He wanted her to kill for him. He didn't care about her. He had probably lied to her just so he could get this close to her. So he could capture her with the least amount of energy exerted. She had fallen for it. Katara stiffened.

Zuko felt the change in Katara. One second she was relaxed; the next she was tensed. Vaguely, Zuko had a feeling this was very bad. Katara, though, was intoxicating him. He couldn't think straight. All he could think about was all those days of watching her. All those glimpses of her beauty. Oh, spirits help him, he was in love with Katara. He had fallen in love with her.

"Zuko?" Katara found her voice finally. "Get off me."

"What?" Zuko asked, stirring.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Katara broke out of his embrace. "I know what you're up to."

"What?" his entire vocabulary seemed to have become this word.

"You're just trying to seduce me so I won't be able to fight back!" Katara moved away and turned her back on Zuko. "You're just like _him_." She walked away, leaving Zuko out in the frigid rain feeling very confused and empty.

**Oh, poor Zuko TT Katara turned him down. I hope you all enjoyed the warm fuzzy part of this chapter. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Denial

Chapter 6: Denial

For several minutes, Zuko stood there dripping. His heart was screaming, "Stop her!" but his head said that wasn't a smart thing to do. Finally, Zuko could move again. He turned and walked home.

"I'm home, Uncle!" Zuko called as he slammed the door shut. He shrugged out of his shirt.

"Zuko? Why are you all wet?" Iroh asked when he saw Zuko.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko said coolly, heading towards his room.

"How did things go with the Avatar?" Iroh asked.

Zuko paused, unsure how to react. "Fine," he replied, brushing past his uncle with dry clothing.

"But you don't have her," Iroh pointed out. "Isn't that a failure? The Avatar won't get any weaker, Zuko."

"She has a name, Uncle!" Zuko snapped as he paused at the bathroom door. "It's Katara!"

Iroh was stunned and blinked. "Wait…why are you so sensitive about her? Why are you being so protective of Katara? Oh! Are you in love with Katara?"

Zuko flung a towel at his uncle's head. "Men who talk too much are annoying," Zuko stated as he shut the bathroom door.

* * *

"Katara? Are you okay?" Katara's mom began to look her daughter over. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"I'll be taking a bath," Katara strode into the bathroom. Katara got out her bubble bath and poured some into the tub.

She climbed in after undressing and sighed. So warm. So relaxing. Just the thing to do after a battle. Katara closed her eyes. She could hear Zuko's heartbeat. She felt his arms around her, gently enfolding her.

"Whaaah!" her eyes snapped open. "Why did I think of him? I don't like him! He's just a snob! A stalking freak! He's a cold—" she stopped, remembering his actions this afternoon. "Zuko. Why did you do that?"

* * *

"Katara. Earth to Katara!" Sokka waved his hand in front of his sister's face. "Did you even hear what I asked you?"

"What?" Katara stirred from behind her textbook. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked why you have doodles of Zuko in your notes," Sokka repeated.

Katara flushed and quickly flipped the notebook over.

"What the?" Sokka leaned closer to the page. "Is that you in Zuko's arms?"

"NO! Never! Why would you think that? And who says that's Zuko all over? It's Aang obviously! See?"

"Aang has more hair than the guy in your drawings," Sokka stated.

_Nuts. He noticed._

"Katara, do you want to tell me something?" Sokka asked.

"Umm, like what?" Katara played dumb.

"Like who your latest crush is," Sokka said.

"You mean—you think I'm in love with _Zuko?_" Katara spluttered. "Have you lost your marbles? He's trying to capture me, remember?"

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'm not the one drawing him holding me in my notebooks though, sis," Sokka sauntered out of the room.

"Ugh!" Katara threw her pen at the wall. It ricocheted off. "AAAH!" Katara ducked and the pen whistled by her ear.

* * *

"Katara? Are you in bed? You have school tomorrow," Katara's mother called in at her daughter's door.

"Yes, Mom," Katara groaned as she awoke. "Let me go back to sleep!" She rolled back over. She heard her mother's footsteps move away. "Man, and I had finally fallen asleep," Katara groaned as she sat up. "Well, I guess all that's left now is to try to go back to sleep." Katara fell back onto her bed. _I can't believe my brother. How can he even think that I even have the slightest bit of romantic feelings toward Zuko? I mean, we're so different! He's of the Fire Nation. I'm of the Water Tribes. We're opposites! Fire destroys everything. Water brings healing and life. There's nothing we share!_

_But you're technically a Firebender too,_ Katara's smarter half said.

_That doesn't count! I didn't mean it like that,_ Katara's other side snapped back.

_You both don't have mothers._

_Ah, forget it._ Katara turned over. _But why hasn't he come after me since last week? Why hasn't he tried to catch me since that battle? And why hasn't he approached me at school. But I know I'm looking for him everyday. When I catch a glance of him, my heart begins to race. When I don't see him, I begin drawing him in my notes. Why do I want to talk to him? What it is about him that draws me to him?_

Katara's mind began to succumb to fatigue. Her last coherent thought was directed to the Fire Nation boy. _Zuko, what are you doing to me?

* * *

_

**A/N**: I hope that was good enough for you fans. More fluff is up next. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. 


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing

**A/N: **Well, since no one has told me his opinion on how long Katara should be in denial, I decided with my story advisor's help. Story advisor, you know who you are. Thank you! I enjoy all your reviews and try to reply to all them.

* * *

Chapter 7: Seeing

"_I could get rid of it," Katara reached up and touched the red burn surrounding his left eye._

"_No, you couldn't. It's a scar."_

"_I've been saving this water. It's from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties," Katara held up a necklace. She leaned towards Zuko._

"Katara! Wake up! You'll be late!"

Katara fell out of her bed. She shivered. What had that dream meant? Who had been that boy?

"Katara!"

"I'm up!"

* * *

"Katara!" Toph shouted.

"What? OW!" Katara nursed her head where Toph's pebble had hit. "What was that for?!"

"You were daydreaming! Again!" Toph frowned. "Ever since last week, you've been spacing. What happened to you? You haven't acted like this since...well..._him_."

"It's just, well, I can't get Zuko out of my head. I don't know why either," Katara explained.

"Your heart's racing," Toph stated.

"It is?! Oh, man!" Katara began to smack the heel of her hand on her forehead.

"It's simple," Toph said.

"Really?" Katara stopped her session of self-abuse. "What is it?"

"You're in love with him."

"I am not!"

"I can tell you're lying."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Hey, everybody!" Aang chirped as he joined the two girls.

"Shut up, Twinkletoes!" Toph shoved him away. "You're interrupting!"

* * *

Zuko strode down the hall. It was then he saw her. It couldn't be. How did she get here?

The girl in the cheerleading uniform looked up. She smiled maliciously and made a little finger wave.

Zuko sprinted to the cheerleader.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at Azula.

"The same reason you are, Zuzu," she grinned. "I'm here for the Avatar."

"Stay away from her!"

"My, my, aren't we touchy," Azula moved closer. "Don't worry, Zuzu. I'll take good care of her." She moved by him. Zuko stood frozen, fear filling him.

"Katara," he whispered.

Azula heard it and grinned.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Zuko confronted Katara.

"What?" Katara was positive she had misheard.

"I need to talk with you. Now."

"Yeah, you'll probably just try to capture me again," Katara moved away.

"Katara, I'm serious!" Zuko grabbed her hand.

"What did you say?" Katara's heart began to pump faster. _Is this what love is like?_

"I said I'm serious," Zuko replied in confusion.

"No before that," Katara shook her head a little. _What am I so excited about hearing him say my name?_

"Katara," he repeated.

Unbidden, Katara recalled a conversation with Suki.

"_When did you realize you liked my brother?"_

"_Well, I knew for sure when he said my name. My heart just started racing and I was deliriously happy."_

Katara stared at Zuko. "Say it again, please," Katara asked.

"Katara?" Zuko said slowly.

Katara flushed and began smiling. _I've never been this happy before._ Then it hit her. _I'm in love with him. Everyone else saw it before me. How could I have been so blind?_ Katara looked to the ground. "Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of me?"

"I think," Zuko paused. "I think you're a powerful bender and that…" he looked at her. "That you're the prettiest girl in the world," he said it unconsciously. "I'm in love with you, Katara. I've been in love with you since I first saw you."

Katara moved towards Zuko. She stood on tiptoe. She was so close. All that had to happen was Zuko to lean down and in. He began to move and Katara's eyes began to close. But it didn't come. She waited for a little while. Then she felt Zuko's hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes. He stepped away from Katara and let go of her.

Katara felt like she had been frozen. She felt, well, rejected. She had just given him the perfect opportunity to show his love, to accept hers, but he had turned her down. "Why?" she asked. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"Because I can't," Zuko replied turning around. "At least, not yet. My sister's here."

"Your sister?" Katara didn't follow. _What was so bad about his sister?_

"Azula. She's on the other side."

"The other side of what?" Katara was feeling very lost and frustrated.

"The civil war!" Zuko snapped. He grimaced. He hadn't meant to snap at her.

"What does her side want?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"They want to use you to take over the entire world," Zuko revealed.

"So you were actually on the good side?" Katara clarified.

"Yeah. I admit I didn't go about things correctly before. But I actually want the Fire Nation to stay its original size. I was actually originally intending to use the Avatar to win the war. But, after watching you and battling you, I couldn't…because I had fallen in love with you. Listen, my sister isn't like me. She won't let emotions get in her way. She's ruthless," Zuko turned to Katara. "You have to be careful." A silence fell for a few minutes.

"Zu—" Katara never got to finish because Zuko had suddenly started kissing her. And it felt really nice. When their lips parted, Katara tried again. "Zuko, I—I—"

"Shush," Zuko whispered to her before kissing her again.

"Zuko, stop!" Katara shoved him away. They stood a foot apart, both breathless. "I need to know something. Are you serious? About us, I mean?"

"Would I have done that if I wasn't?"

"It's just… about a year ago, this guy used me to impress his friends. He was a real jerk and it tainted my view of guys, their motives, and their intentions. I find it hard to trust people now. So I need to know if I can truly trust you. Or if you're just using me like Jet," Katara explained.

"Is that why you said I was just like him last week?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah."

"Katara, if I were going to use you, I wouldn't be using your feelings of love to do it. I would use your fear. You forget I saw you when you were frightened and defenseless. I know how to use my knowledge of your past to bend you. You can trust me. I'm not going to do that. I couldn't. I'd rather kill myself than hurt you," Zuko told her.

Katara sighed. "You'll forgive me if I'm cautious about my feelings?" she checked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if we're going to go out, we'll have to keep it secret. My friends wouldn't understand."

"You mean your brother wouldn't understand," Zuko guessed.

"Yeah," Katara laughed.

"Meet you at the movies this Saturday at 1?" Zuko asked.

"I'd like that," Katara smiled.

"See you then," Zuko waved as he headed down the hallway.

"Yeah," Katara murmured.

**

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to inform all my readers that I am probably the worst person in the world to be writing a romance. Why? Because I have never kissed anyone (well, unless you count that kiss in preschool that I don't remember but my mom does) or been on a date. And I'm a junior in high school. But so you don't faint away and begin wondering how I write about this stuff, I'll tell you my secret. I read romance novels. Easy peasy answer. Anywho…moving on! Also I feel it necessary to tell my readers that I have no crushes…currently. As I have told my friends, no one appeals to me in that way right now. (Well, unless you consider my obsession with wanting to draw one of my classmates a crush…or my obsession with a Broadway star a crush.) Okay moving on for real. Thanks for reading. Review please! It helps me know what to do in the next chapter. Yes, shocker, I use your dislike or like to guide the next chapters!**


End file.
